Prosthetic
by Vvika
Summary: Ines Sukirema is attempting the 'Hunter Exam' in order to prove her worth to her village. With a big, strong heart, and prosthetic face, she continues on to her goal. When her path crosses four more peoples, her path changes immediately, her goal not seeming to clear anymore.
1. Aiming Low

Ines stormed into her room, her breathing rigged. She felt a burnig anger, in her chest. Lucky for her, nobody was home to witness the sight of her anger. She really didn't like showing any negative emotions near anyone. She preferred to be alone when these emotioms came along.

 _"You can't leave. You simply aren't mentally nor physically strong enough to leave the village. I'm sorry, Ines. You will remain here. We don't want another incident, we don't want to lose you. You know what could happen if you were to leave. Another anima-" Her mother went dead silent, her eyes suddenly glazing over._

 _"Mom, please, I-" Ines sputtered out, struggling to keep her composure. Her mother slammed her hand on the kitchen table, standing up._

 _"I wish to hear nothing more of you, young lady! Off to your room, now! I will be back later." Her mother snapped at her, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Ines watched as her mither stormed out of the kitchen, tears stinging her eyes. She blinked away the tears, walking up to her room. She heard the front foor shut, and let out all of those pent up emotions. She stomped the rest of the way to the room, letting those tears fall._

She felt trapped, her heart ached. She threw herself onto the bed, screaming and wailing into her pillow. This, was nothing new to her, so she never knew why she cried each time. She just wanted to leave the place that reminded her of her lost one. Or ones. She barely left the house, never allowed to. The people outside would rst her out if she did, though. She never stood a chance.

She stopped crying after a while, listenimg to nothing but the silence of the house. She wanted to run away; she had to. An idea sparked im her mind, shocking her. She sat up, her green eyes wide.

"The hunter exam. I could prove to everyone..." She trailed off, realizing it meant running away. She hopped off of her bed, deciding to follow through with the plan. She walked to her wardrobe, swinging open the door. She took out black ungergarments, a black tank top, camouflage shorts, black socks, and black sneakers. She rushed into the bathroom, setting the clothes aside, along with a towel.

She stripped off her pajamas, taking off her prosthetic. She filled a mini cup with water, taking out her glass eye, and dropping it in the water, then stepping into the hot shower.

She stepped out of the shower, drying off. She slipped on the clothes she prepared. She walked into her room, slipping on a black hoodie over top tje tanktop. She brushed her light brown hair, pulling her hair into two low pigtails resting on her shoulders. She trudged back into the bathroom, grabbing her prosthetic and cup of water holding her glass eye.

She looled in the mirror, popping her glass eye, and putting on her prosthetic. She practically jumped back into her room, grabbing her backpack. She grabbed extra clothes, her three pill bottles, her ukelele, and her favorite book. She dug into the back of her wardrobe, grabbing a think envelope, peeking inside. She'd been saving money, there had to be at least enough to last her a few weeks out im the real world. She tossed the envelope inti her bag, skipping into the kitchen.

She grabbed two water bottles from the freezer, and an apple. She marched bakc into her room, grabbing her pocket knife from her dresser, and climbing under her bed. She noticed a spot with stiches, slicing it open. And out she pulled a spear. Sje crawled out from under the best, studying the spear.

The spear was green, with the design of a dragon wrapped around the handle. She huffed, looking out her window. The sky was beautiful; she jad always dreamed to touch it, and live inside the cloud. Those were silly dreams, as she grew older, she found them unrealistic. She grew out of them, her new dream becoming one of being free.

Now, she would get a taste of freedom. Tonight, she will soar, and get what she longed for, for so many years.

She hid the backpack, and spear, in the back of her wardrobe. She shut it, grabbimg the key and locking it. She jumped onto her bed, hiding the key inside the pillow case. She was too happy, to close her eyes. But she she began thinking, her owm tjoughts lulled her into a light sleep.

The sound of the fromt door opened awoke Ines. It soon shut, and footsteps echoed down the hall. Slightly giggling, and stumbling around, her mother bumped into a wall. She was clearly drunk, wasted even. Ines pushed herself out of bed, creeping towards the door. She held it slightly ajar, peering into the dimly lit hallway.

Her mother passed her door, and stumbled imto jer own room, shutting the door. Ines waited, lookimg over her shoulder, at the window. It was dark out, as dsrk as night gets. She shut her door, locking it. She walked to the window, looking the position of the moon. It had to be at least eleven or twelve. She tip toed over to her pillow case, picking out the key. She snuck over to her wardrobe, unlocking it, slowly opening the door. She dug into the back of the wardrobe, fishing out the spear, and backpack.

She swung the backpack over her shoulder, holding her spear in her right hand. She held her breath, charging at her window. She rammed her shoulder into the window, sending her flying out into the night.

She smiled, leaping on to another building. She took a good whiff of the fresh air, and exhaling loudly. She looked ahead, and kept running, never stopping for anything.


	2. On The Run

Her sneakers pounded against the ground, stomping on every leaf and twig in her path. She dodged every tree in her way, jumpimg over what she could. Thorns tore through her exposed legs, but never slowed her down. She heaved, not used to this much running. She was always kooped up in her room, having a therapist come in every other day. Thank the lord it was her day off.

Her heart hammered in her chest, feeling as if it were going to explode. Her legs threatened to collapse under her, due to exhaustion. Yet, she kept going. The thunder in her mind was the only thing keeping her going.

She didn't know how lomg she had been running, but she could see the sun im the horizon. The end of the woods was nearing, exposing a wonderful view. A smile crept it's way into her face, as she picked up her speed. She stumbled out of the woods, collapsing into her knees. She gave a sigh of relief. This was the town, where she could get to the hunter exam. She took a waterbottle from her bag, unbuckling the bottom strap of her prosthetic, allowing her to drink and practically inhaled the water. She threw the empty plastic bottle back into her bag, sitting there.

She admired the view, like a puppy looking at it's new owner. She stared at it, knowimg she was staring her future in its face. Things would get better from here on, how could things go wrong?

She let out a low laugh, catching her breath. Her stomach rumbled, as she fished out that apple.

She finished it off, after pretty much just shoving the apple in her mouth. She laid back, closing her eyes. She soon, drifted off into a light, short slumber.

She squinted, a bright ray of the sun's light shone in her only good eye. Nature's alarm clock, huh? She buckled her bottom buckle to her prosthetic qgain. She threw on her backpack, pixking her spear back up, and headed down, towards the town.

She stepped onto the sidewalk, looking around. She looked all around, some people smiled at her, some ignored her, and some gave her a weird look. Nothing new. When she first got the prosthetic, people gave her weird looks all the time. She was used to it. She then had to start hiding in her own home, thanks to her mother.

She snapped out of her trance, bumping straight into someone. She looked up to a blonde... girl? No, no. A boy.

"Ah, sorry." She spoke, bowing slightly. She ignored the boy's slightly shocked expression, and attempted to walk around then. A boy hopped infront of her, with spiky, raven hair, with green tips. His brown eyes peered into hers, his showing curiousity.

"My names Gon. Gom Freecs!" He held out a hand for her to shake, as she politely shook his hand.

"I'm Ines Sukirema. You heading to the Hunter Exam as well?" She spoke, smilimg under her prosthetic.

"What's with the mask?" An older man spoke from beside her, standing beside the blonde boy.

"Leorio!" Blondie elbowed him jn the ribs, making grimance.

"It's a prosthetic." She corrected him, seeming cool with it. It kimd of bothered her, but she paid no mind to it. They probably wouldn't know, that's okay. If she were in their shoes, she'd ask the same thing.

"Well, it looks cool. Don't mind him. And your question, yes, we are heading to the Hunter Exam." Gon spoke up, as if trying to make her feel better. She turned back towards blondie and Leorio.

"I'm Ines. I'm assuming you're Leorio," She shifted her haze towards blondie. "And you?"

"Kurapika." He spoke, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all." Ines bowed slightly, glad to have met new people right off the bat.

"Hey, wanna join us? It would be fun!" Gon turned towards Ines, who seemed to think. She nodded, her eyes seeming uplifted, meaning she was smiling.

"Good, we should get on our way."

_ (Timeskip because im a lazy b. Oh yeah, they're at the hunter exam now lmao. _

They were all handed their badges, she clipped hers onto her hoodie. She looked around, as a plump man approached the five.

Ines remained silence, ignoring their chat, as she looked around. A clown looking dude, a ninja looking dude, albino looking dude, and many more. Pretty boring looking.

"Ines?" Gon caught her attentiom, as she noticed the dude, Tonpa, was holding out a drink, he looked hesitant, though. He was scared of her Prosthetic. She took the drink, hesitantly, before opening it. One bad smell was all it took for her to know something was off.

"You fool," She spoke, loud enough for the man to hear. She saw Gon spit out the drink, Kurapika dumping his out, and Leorio doing the same. Ines set hers on the floor, grabbing her spear. The man jumped back a bit, his eyes wide.

"Wha- What are yo..?" He took a step back, as she stabbed the can with her spear. She wiped her spear off on the floor, and held it down back in her right hand.

"You are certaimly foolish to do that. Gaining enemies will do you no good. Allies are what you need, bafoon." Ines remained calm, turning back to Gon.

"Hey, Tonpa! You have any more of that juice? Man, I'm thirsty!" Albino dude called to Tonpa, making Tonpa give him another can. Ines stared as the kid drank the entire can. Tonpa was gon by then, probably terrified. Ines smiled; there were some pretty interesting people out here. Nice.

"Hey, I'm going to look around. Check with ya later," She walked off, lookjng at the ground. She began thinking.

All she needed to do was get past this exam, and boom, she could prove to her mother she was worthy all along. She smiled, thinking of her bright future.

She looked up, having bumped into someone. She cringed, it was clown dude.

"Sorry about that, I will look where I'm going next time," She bowed slightly, ignoring the sligjtly surprised look on his face. Not many people see a prosthetic, huh?

She looked around, and sat on the ground. She unbuckled the bottom buckle of her mask, liftimg it up a bit. She opened up her backpack, taking out her water and pills. She had to take them daily. She took one pill bottle, for axiety. Another, for nightmares. And the last, her antidepressants.

(Do not bug me about the pills. I have to take the same. I based the character off of me. You learn something new every day, huh! Author facts!)

She put away everything, back into her bags, standing back up. She buckl ed her prosthetic back. Screaming. She froze.

 _ **"...Dad?! Makay-"**_

She shook her head, clearly the memory. She looked up to see a guy with his arms disappearing. The clown dude was saying something, but Ines didn't care. She rushed back over to Gon, sticking by his side.

"Sorry, I had to do something," She mumbled, giving another excuse. He nodded, as a man went to the front. She looked away, as a gate opened. She hadn't listened to a word the man said, but everyone else started following him. She ran with Gon, by his side. She remained silent, and kept running for who knows how long. She noticed albino boy runnjng beside Gon, striking up a conversation.

"I'm Gon, and that's Ines." Ines started listenimg to their conversation, learning that the other boy's name was Killua. He peered over, takimg a good look at her face.

"I like your mask. It looks pretty cool," Killua mumbled, Ines shrugging. She knew she'd have to say what it was a lot.

"It's a prosthetic," She spoke, looking ahead. Killua seemed taken aback, looking awkward.

"Whoa. Sorry," He mouthed, sassily. She laughed a bit, her eyes showing her smile.

"I'm just glad you guys like it. I Don't get that a lot," She smiled at them. She felt something new, like something was changed im her future. It her mind, it seemed brighter.


End file.
